This invention relates generally to a carton having an end retention feature and more particularly to a wraparound type article carrier designed for articles such as connected plastic cups containing yoghurt or other similar foodstuff.
The prior art illustrates wraparound cartons with end closure panels for closing the ends of the carton that are connected to respective side and base panels by a series of gusset panels that assist in forming the end closure panels. There are many arrangements of gusset panels, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,054, FR-A-1 44 536. Prior art structures illustrate carriers for carrying articles with planar sides for example cans or bottles and end retention structures are therefore formed in a planar relationship with respective sides and ends of the corner.
When articles with inclined side walls or articles provided with flanges, for example yoghurt pots, are packaged in groups a spacing is formed between adjacent articles, thereby allowing relative movement between adjacent articles within the carton which is undesirable. Prior art carriers do not provide satisfactory retention for articles of this type. Another problem associated with the prior art relates to retention of the gusset panels within the carrier when the articles are free to move within it.
Another aspect of the invention relates generally to an arrangement and method for securing at least three panels in an overlapping relationship.
It is well known in the art to secure two panels, for example base panels of a wraparound carton in an overlapping relationship using glue. As the construction of cartons becomes more advanced, it is often necessary to secure together three or more panels in end retention arrangements, for example. If this is the case, then glue must be applied to two separate panel surfaces in order to secure all of the panels together. This additional application of glue may increase the total amount of glue required, and furthermore adds to the complexity of the carton erection process, possibly requiring the use of additional machinery. The erection process may also be slowed, thus reducing its overall efficiency.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides an article carrier for holding articles, for example connected plastic cups, comprising a top wall, opposed side walls and a base wall hingedly connected together to form a tubular structure and wherein there further comprises an article retention structure hingedly connected to one of the side walls and the base panel, which article retention structure is formed by a plurality of panels including a side end flap so constructed and arranged to taper inwardly towards the base to substantially conform to the shape of an adjacent article.
A second aspect of the invention provides an article carrier for holding articles with tapered sides, for example connected plastic cups, comprising a top wall, opposed side walls and a base wall hingedly connected together to form a tubular structure and wherein there further comprises an article retention structure hingedly connected to one of the side walls and the base wall, which article retention structure is formed by a plurality of panels including at least one side end flap so constructed and arranged to be disposed in a twisted condition to substantially conform to the shape of an adjacent article.
According to an optional feature of either aspect of the invention, the article retention structure may further comprise a base end flap connected to the side end flap by a gusset panel and wherein the base end flap is hingedly connected to the base panel and adapted to underlie an outer article so that the side end flap is retained in a set up condition.
According to another optional feature of either aspect of the invention, the base end flap may further comprise a tab shaped to underlie the article and to prevent its release during distortion of the carton thereby to maintain the side end flap in a set up condition. Preferably, the tab may be defined by a side and end edge of the bottom end flap and by a slit between the bottom end flap and the gusset, which slit terminates at the fold line connecting the bottom of the flap to the gusset.
According to another optional feature of either aspect of the invention the bottom end flap may be connected to a bottom panel by a fold line which fold line defines an acute angle with the lower edge of the adjacent side wall thereby to maximise the length of the bottom end flap that underlies the article.
According to another optional feature of either aspect of the invention the fold line between the side end flap and the adjacent carton side wall may be curved to impart inward bowing to the side end flap.
According to another optional feature of either aspect of the invention the fold line connecting the side end flap to the gusset may be angled with respect to the edge of the side wall to compensate for the panel arrangement in a set up condition thereby to maintain the gusset panel and bottom end panel in a substantially flat arrangement with the base panel.
A third aspect of the invention provides an article retention structure for retaining articles within a tubular carton, which article retaining structure comprises a side end flap hingedly connected to the side wall by an arcuate fold line, a bottom end flap hingedly connected to the base panel and a gusset panel hingably connecting the side end flap to the base end flap wherein the fold line connecting the base end flap to the gusset panel is co-linear with an imaginary line tangent to the arcuate fold line.
According to an optional feature of the third aspect of the invention there may further comprise an aperture struck from a portion of the base end flap, wherein an edge for which aperture interrupts the gusset fold line and is co-linear with the imaginary line.
According to another optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the fold line interconnecting the side end flap with the gusset may be offset the lower edge of the side wall panel to compensate for the panel arrangement in a set up condition thereby to maintain the gusset panel and bottom end panel in a substantially flat arrangement with the base panel.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a carton blank for forming an article carrier for holding articles with tapered sides, for example connected plastic cups, comprising a top panel, first side wall panel, base and a second side wall panel hingedly connected together in series, wherein there further comprises a article retention structure hingedly connected to at least one of the side wall panel and the base panel, which article retention structure is formed by a plurality of panels including a side end flap so constructed and arranged to taper inwardly towards the base panel to substantially conform to the shape of an adjacent article held in a set up carton.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides an arrangement for securing a triple ply structure comprising an intermediate panel between a first panel and a second panel, wherein an aperture is provided in the intermediate panel such that glue applied to an inner face of the first panel in register with the aperture secures together the first, second and intermediate panels when placed together in face contacting relationship.
Preferably, the first panel may be provided by a folded portion of the intermediate panel, the folded portion at least partially overlying the aperture.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention a second intermediate panel may be provided by a folded portion of the second panel. Preferably, the second intermediate panel may be further provided with an aperture in register with the first aperture such that the first panel is secured directly to the second panel.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides an article carrier comprising a top wall, opposed side walls and a base wall hingedly connected together to form a tubular structure, wherein the base wall is a composite comprising three panels, the panels being secured together.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a method of securing together a first panel, a second panel, and an intermediate panel in overlapping relationship comprising the steps of, providing an aperture in the intermediate panel, placing the first and the intermediate panel in face contacting relationship, applying glue to at least an area of the outer panel accessible through the aperture, placing the second panel in face contacting relationship with the intermediate panel such that the glue contacts the inner face of the second panel.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention glue may be additionally applied to the free face of the intermediate panel.
An eighth aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming an article carrier comprising a top wall panel, opposed side wall panels, a first base wall panel and a second base wall panel hingedly connected together to form a tubular structure when erected, wherein the first base wall panel has a flap folded to be in face contacting relationship thereto, thereby forming a composite base wall comprising three panels, the panels being secured together.